The present invention relates to a horizontal deflection circuit for a MultiSync.TM. monitor, and particularly to a deflection circuit for providing a constant current to a horizontal output transistor of the horizontal deflection circuit.
In recent years, monitors have been widely used by the computer industry. As resolutions of monitors are determined by a corresponding horizontal deflection frequency of the monitor, a MultiSync.TM. monitor adapted to a variable horizontal deflection frequency in a range of 24 KHz to 82 KHz is manufactured by NEC Corp. However, variations of a horizontal frequency result in a drift of an operating point of a deflection circuit of the monitor and an overheating of a horizontal output transistor in the deflection circuit as well as an undesired delay of response of the horizontal output transistor.